Then You Stand
by ProfilerChick100
Summary: After the team gets taken hostage by Ian Doyle, Emily makes the sacrifice in order to protect one team member that doesn't deserve to suffer for her past. No romance pairing.


_**Stand**_

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
>Just like a picture with a broken frame<br>_

**Hello everyone. this is my first song fic and hope you enjoy it, and I would also like to apologize for not updating my other story. I'll explain when I update the next chapter of my still on going story**.

**PC100**

When the team were all fully awake, they saw that one of there had been missing. Yes they had been made aware that Emily Prentiss had indeed faked her death in order to protect her family. They were mad that they hadn't been told, but relieved that their friend was alive. Trust would have to be earned again, but right now they had to focus on the fact that Doyle had emerged from his hiding place.

"Agents... I know that you know who I am but, we still haven't been introduced in a proper matter. I'm Ian Doyle"

"Go to hell!" Morgan barked out.

"What rude matters Agent Morgan" Doyle said before continuing, "I know what you're all thinking. _Where's Emily Prentiss_? Right?"

"What did you do to her!" Rossi bellowed.

"You're about to watch a fight to the death, front row seats agents" Doyle said as he went down a dark tunnel, before they saw him literally kick Emily into the room they were all in, "Now are you ready to meet your death?"

"How about yours?" she spat at him. Before any of them could warn her, he twisted her left wrist until they all heard it break, then it was followed by her cries of pure pain.

_Alone and helpless  
>Like you've lost your fight<br>But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

"Now let's get started on... Ah Dr. Reid!" he picked up the genius and threw him right next to Emily, Doyle sent his thick boots towards doctor Reid in an attempt to kick him as hard as possible.

His boot made contact alright, but not with Spencer, but rather Emily who moved in front of her friend, the person that Emily had grown fond of... even in a more than friends fond of. Doyle quickly retaliated by side kicking her in the face, sending her flying head first on the pavement.

_Cause when push comes to shove  
>You taste what you're made of<br>You might bend, till you break  
>Cause its all you can take<em>

Pure silence came at that moment. Ian pulled out his hunting knife and was plunging right into Spencer, but pierced into the body of Emily's right shoulder.

"Emily... what are you doing!" Spencer yelled at her.

"...Paying...for my... mistake..."

"Emily please stop!" Morgan shouted, "It was Jeremy's mistake at leaking out to Doyle!"

"Maybe... but I should have killed him on the spot in Boston" she told him, "No one pays for my sins"

"How touching... okay the moment's gone" Doyle said before he went to pull out the knife but saw that it was no longer lodged in her shoulder but was now holding it in her hand, glaring up at him.

_On your knees you look up  
>Decide you've had enough<br>You get mad you get strong  
>Wipe your hands shake it off<br>Then you Stand, Then you stand_

She quickly stood up before he could do anything else and stabbed Doyle in the chest and watched him fall onto the ground. Dead. Spencer was the only one from team that wasn't tied, so he quickly went to untie the rest of his teammates, and watched Emily stand, even after what she was put through she was still standing.

"Emily" Spencer walked over to her and offered to help, and she accepted by leaning onto him. No words needed for what they both wanted to say in that moment. It was all over, Emily was alive and things would slowly head on back to normal. But for now it was just the two of them standing over a fight that had kept them apart for all those months.

_Everytime you get up  
>And get back in the race<br>One more small piece of you  
>Starts to fall into place<em>

The bridge of trust between everyone was destroyed, the moment the rest of the team found out about her faking her own death and went into hiding. But the rebuilding was well on the way and only time would heal and be stronger than before._  
><em>


End file.
